A Series of Crack Pairings
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Same story plot for every one shot only with different (and random) pairings. Strange and bizarre doesn't even cover half of what readers will discover.
1. Leorio's Search

_A/N: Written for** xBungeeGumx**_

* * *

**Synopsis: **Leorio and Killua are in a happy relationship until Killua runs off with Neferpitou. Leorio, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Zushi and a brief, unhappy affair with Chrollo, then follows the wise advice of Kumogi and finds true love with Illumi.

* * *

Downing yet another drink in his effort to drown his unhappy memories, Leorio slammed his fifth empty glass down onto the bar counter. But no matter how many glasses he downed, how much he drank, or how fast he chugged the bitter beer, Leorio could not get his thoughts to leave him alone.

Killua… _His_ Killua… had disappeared from his life in one of the cruelest ways Leorio could have ever thought of…

* * *

_Keys and change scattered onto the kitchen table as Leorio placed his briefcase on the floor. There was no telltale sound that Killua was home, which was unusual. Leorio _always_ came home to find the sixteen year old playing his video games, at least when he wasn't busy with club activities twice a week. _

_But Killua didn't have club activities on Wednesday, and Leorio's college courses ended early on Wednesday, so today was always the day the two of them spent time together._

_It had been that way for almost a year and a half now. So why was today suddenly so different?_

_With a twisted feeling in his gut, Leorio made his way into the kitchen. And there… on the fridge… was a note… written in the familiar scrawl of Killua's handwriting._

_Snatching it up desperately, Leorio collapsed to his knees as he read it:_

* * *

**Sorry Leorio,**

**I won't be back.**

**Pitou and I have been seeing each other for a while now,**

**And he's convinced me to go with him.**

**I won't say where.**

**I've already taken my things.**

**You won't hear from me again.**

**-Killua**

* * *

"Barkeep, give me another." Leorio drawled as he down his sixth glass in under an hour.

"Maybe you should slow down…" The voice of a younger man reached Leorio's ear, but the concern translated into scorn in the drunk's mind. Spinning to face the black haired, barely legal to drink, teen, Leorio pointed his finger at him. He was swaying on his feet and his vision was beginning to double.

"What'sit to ya! I kiz drink alls I wanna!" Leorio swayed dangerously on his feet, grabbing heavily onto the bar counter to keep him upright. When he felt his head continue spinning, Leorio used the barstool to slide to the floor. His legs curled and his head was between his knees. Tears came unbidden and Leorio was just sick of trying to hold them back.

"You okay man?" The same concerned voice was closer now.

"F'ic off." Leorio mumbled.

"I think you need a hand." Standing, the younger man requested a glass of water from the bartender. He managed to get Leorio to drink a few sips before he completely passed out, tears still flowing from the corners of his eyes.

Getting to his feet once more, Zushi was cornered. He couldn't just leave a man in such obvious need of help to himself. But… could he take the risk of taking him home?

Raising his eyes to the familiar face of the old bartender, Zushi figured there was one way to figure out.

"Yo, Netero!" Netero inclined his head to listen as he wiped clean the glasses Leorio had downed, "How well do you know this guy?" Zushi motioned to the still curled Leorio, who was snoring gently against the bar stool he had previously been sitting in, "I don't wanna leave him here, but I ain't gonna risk my neck for him either."

Netero leaned over the counter to look at the drunken Leorio, chuckling to himself.

"Don't worry about him Zushi-kun. He's a good guy and, to be honest, this is the first time I've seen Leorio-kun drink like this. Hohohoho. I'm sure you'll have no problems from him though, he seems to be down for the count tonight."

"Thanks Netero, I'll take your word for it." Reaching down, Zushi slung Leorio's limp arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up. "Oof… he's nothing but dead weight. _Heavy_ dead weight."

Netero chuckled, waving good bye to two of his youngest customers.

* * *

Clicking on the light in the front hallway of Zushi's tiny apartment, he sighed and dragged the still out of it Leorio completely in. It was hard work getting the taller man into the bathroom, but somehow Zushi seemed to manage.

Stepping back and wiping the sweat from his forehead, Zushi frowned.

"Ah, hell. I'm gonna have to get you out of those clothes. _Please_ don't puke on me dude." Rolling up his sleeves, Zushi began to unbutton Leorio's white shirt.

Without warning, Leorio seemed to come to and pulled Zushi into the tub with him. Cupping the back of the younger man's head, Leorio gave him a scorching kiss. Using the invitation of Zushi's open mouth, Leorio's tongue went into Zushi's and his tongue mingled with the other man's.

With a sputter and a forceful shove, Zushi pushed away from the drunken man. However, he was still in a bind, as he was now straddling the other's hips. With a crimson blush on his face, Zushi couldn't ignore the feeling of the other's arousal.

_Great,_ he thought_, Netero is going to owe me a few drinks for not warning me of this_.

"Hey." Zushi lightly slapped Leorio's cheeks, getting the other man to open his eyes once more. "Leorio? Can you hear me?"

"_Killua_…"

That name caused Zushi to frown. He wasn't sure what it meant, or who it referred to, but if he had to guess, whoever he was, he was the reason for Leorio's drinking tonight.

"Oi, Leorio!" When there wasn't an obvious response, Zushi pulled the shower head down and soaked the poor older man in frigid water.

"What the hell punk?!" Leorio gasped, rocketing into an upright sitting position and glaring at Zushi, who was still straddling his waist in the narrow tub. Unfortunately for the both of them, the sudden movement caused Leorio's stomach to roll and, with little warning, the night's indulgence came back up.

"That's just… Ew!" Zushi climbed out of the tub and looked down at his now vomit colored t-shirt. "Old man, learn to hold your drink."

"Sorry…" Leorio mumbled, disgusted with himself. His shirt was also covered in the foul liquid. Grimacing, Leorio pulled the once white shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons.

Zushi too had pulled his shirt off, tossing it directly into the wastebasket. He turned back to help Leorio, only to stop at the sight of the older man.

Leorio's body was more defined than what Zushi had given him credit for, his stomach was hard and his chest was broader too. This was a man who knew how to fight…

However, it wasn't just Zushi who was appreciating the sight. Leorio was looking the younger man over too. Though not as tall as Killua, his body build was similar. Leorio was having trouble, feeling himself harden as he looked at the shirtless boy. He should hate the white haired boy who had carelessly walked out of his life, but Leorio wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge.

If Killua left… than it was Leorio's fault for not being there to stop him.

"Take a shower and sober up a bit." Zushi left, closing the door behind him so Leorio was left alone in the bathroom.

Sighing, Leorio slowly clamored to his feet and fully stripped.

* * *

Rummaging through the sparsely filled fridge, Zushi was struggling to find anything that could be deemed 'edible'.

"Ah man, I'll just go to the corner store." Zushi took a quick glance at his watch, "I should be able to make it back before he gets out."

Pulling on his shoes, Zushi looked back at the bathroom door. Though the corner store wasn't all that far, he was still debating whether it was a good idea to leave an unknown, and still partially drunk, man in his home.

_Netero _did_ say he was a good guy… _

Zushi sighed, knowing he would just have to chance it. He walked out into the brisk summer night air, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the sweater he had grabbed on the way out.

* * *

Leorio turned off the shower and toweled himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved as fast as he dared out to the hallway.

"Um, excuse me?" Leorio called, holding the towel so it wouldn't fall. There wasn't a response from anywhere in the apartment. Taking a chance, Leorio walked out and discovered the living room. It was in complete disarray; the couch was covered in dirty clothes, the floor littered with books and a few take out containers here and there. Leorio shuddered away from the mess and continued on his search until he found the kitchen. "Hello?"

This room too was empty, but thankfully spotless.

Not staying long, Leorio moved through the apartment in search of the boy who had taken him here. He had made it to the bedroom before his head started swimming again. With one hand on his head to stave off the dizziness, Leorio leaned his weight against the doorframe.

"Ugh…" Leorio groaned as the thought of hurling again came to mind. He closed his eyes and hoped the feeling would swiftly pass.

* * *

Zushi had carried the plastic bag into the kitchen before he realized the shower was no longer running. He looked at the bathroom door to discover it was not only opened, but empty.

Not good.

Rushing about the apartment, Zushi was looking to see if anything had been stolen. With a mixture of relief he discovered the passed out Leorio in the doorway of his bedroom. Gulping, Zushi couldn't help but stare at the only covering Leorio had; the small towel around his waist.

"Ah, hell." Zushi muttered as he slowly approached the drunk man. "Are you awake?"

No response. Glancing between the man and the bed, Zushi made up his mind.

_Not like there's room on the couch… and I can't have you sleeping in my tub, even if you are (probably) going to puke again…_

With a heavy sigh, and a bit of reluctance on his part, Zushi once more threw Leorio's arm across his shoulders and helped the dead weight to his feet. He had only walked half the distance when Leorio roused once more.

"_Killua…_"

"I ain't this Killua brat ya drunk." Zushi bit out, growing irritated the more he mentioned another male's name.

Leorio stumbled, his long legs tangling with Zushi's shorter ones, and the two tumbled heavily onto the bed. Pinning down the younger male, Leorio hovered above his face, squinting as though he was hoping to see Killua in his place.

Zushi's eyes travelled across Leorio's features, not taking long before they roved farther down and over his chest. With a deep blush, Zushi brought his gaze up and focused on something above Leorio's right shoulder.

"Your, um… towel, is…" Zushi mumbled, squirming as Leorio's hips pressed against his own.

Without seeming to notice, Leorio lowered himself to feel Zushi's body and forced his lips against the younger boy's again.

Leorio kissed Zushi, only breaking it when the two were dizzy from oxygen deprivation. By then, Zushi had been swept up into Leorio's pace and was the first to start the next round of kissing.

Leorio was already fully unclothed, and it did not take the two long to reduce Zushi to the same state…

* * *

The next morning Leorio awoke groggy and hung over, feeling more depressed than he had the night before. Beside him, still sleeping soundly on his stomach, was Zushi. Too embarrassed to face him (for Leorio wasn't used to sleeping with someone he had just met anymore) Leorio slowly made his way out of bed.

Standing in the unfamiliar room, Leorio had to pause. He was at a loss… for where had his clothes gone? He remembered puking on his shirt, and Zushi's, and taking a shower... but everything after that was a hazy blur.

Best to start with the bathroom then…

* * *

Sometime later, Zushi awoke, completely naked, to discover Leorio was gone. His half of the bed was cold, so he had been gone for some time.

Zushi climbed from the bed and dressed only in the same pants he had been wearing last night before… His face flamed in embarrassment as he remembered what all they had done. It was so unlike Zushi for that to happen.

"Ah hell…" He muttered darkly, trying to get his thoughts onto another, safer, topic. Walking all throughout his apartment, Zushi found no sign of Leorio.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

Leorio leaned against the window of Chrollo's car, watching the city whiz by him. He had called the man shortly after finding his pants on the floor of the bathroom. He didn't know how, but the mobile had avoided not only the drenching from Zushi, but also the vomiting episode that had followed.

"So…" Chrollo started, keeping his eyes locked on the road as Leorio shifted his gaze to his older friend, "do you want to explain exactly _why_ I had to come pick you up this morning?"

"I had too much to drink last night, and he took me home." Leorio mumbled into his hand, avoiding the look Chrollo sent him. If it wasn't odd enough that Leorio had actually been out drinking on a Wednesday (Chrollo knew for a fact Leorio never drank during the week) than it was certainly odd that he had over indulged enough to allow a complete stranger to lead him from the bar.

Since Leorio and Killua had begun their relationship, Leorio's habit of having one night stands had stopped. Chrollo was actually happy for that part, since he seemed to be the only one Leorio ever called when he needed to be picked up from who-knows-where.

"Care to share _why_ you were drinking on a Wednesday night?" Chrollo asked after a few minutes of heavy silence. Whatever the answer was, it was going to be bad.

"Killua's… left me."

Though the news was shocking, Chrollo could not help the blossoming of hope in his chest. Now that that brat was gone Chrollo could finally tell Leorio without feeling like a possessive ass. However, now was not the time for him to confess his deep seated emotions to his friend.

"Leorio, I'm sorry." _God that sounded so fake…_

"I should have seen it coming… It's all my fault."

"It's not. Leorio you can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong."

"But… if I wasn't so busy studying to become a doctor, I wouldn't have neglected him. And if I hadn't neglected him, he wouldn't have left."

With a tick beginning to form in his left eye, Chrollo pulled the car over and discovered that they were actually parked in front of his house.

"You didn't neglect Killua." Chrollo stated with absolute certainty. _That brat got more of your attention than I ever did…_

"Then why would he leave me for somebody else Chrollo? If it wasn't neglect on my part, then tell me what I did wrong."

"Maybe it was the brat's fault. I don't know. But you haven't neglected him, so don't beat yourself up over it."

Leorio's anger peaked and he rounded on his friend.

"Tell me how I should be feeling then! I don't think you've ever gone through what I am going through, so don't sit there and act all high and mighty like you know everything that is going on."

"Well why _shouldn't_ I? I may not know the whole story, but neither do you. And I'm only saying what I'm saying because I've known you for a long time. You never neglect those who are important to you. You make time for everybody and always put yourself and your needs after everybody else's."

"You're just saying this because you've never liked Killua. I bet you're happy that he's left me, so _you_ will never have to see him again."

"You're right. I'm _thrilled _he's gone and left you as a complete mess. If I had to choose you being with him and happy, or how you are right now without him, I would kick his ass back here so fast you would never even have had time to miss him."

Leorio blinked.

"You… would actually do that? For me?"

"You're damn right I would. Nothing's more important to me than your happiness. Even if that means dragging that cheeky brat back here by his ankles and chaining him to the bed in your house so he could never again leave you."

By now the two were turned towards each other in the small confines of Chrollo's car, breathing heavily and red faced. It had been a long time since they had had a fight like this, not since Leorio had _first _started dating Killua. Even back then, Chrollo had warned the younger man that this relationship could only end in pain for him.

In a small voice, baffled beyond anything he had felt before, Leorio felt the need to question, "Why?"

"Because I _like_ you Leorio. As a friend and as something more than a friend."

Leorio's hand raised itself up and caressed Chrollo's cheek. Unsure why, he leaned his body in and allowed his lips to crush against his long time friend's.

Completely taken aback, Chrollo froze until he felt Leorio's tongue run along his bottom lip…

* * *

_**Over the next several months, Leorio and Chrollo try their hand at a relationship. Leorio moved into Chrollo's house, and at first things looked fine. Leorio was still thinking about Killua, but Chrollo was trying hard to help the younger man forget. The two often went out for drinks on the weekend, and when Chrollo couldn't make it because of his job, Leorio drank more.**_

_**Soon, it became obsessive for him to drink. No longer just the weekends… Leorio visited the bar he had met Zushi in many times, and Netero always served him an average of four beers. This soon became daily, and Netero was beginning to worry about Leorio. Chrollo was also worried about his friend's downward spiral.**_

_**Just when Chrollo was sure he would actually have to make good on his promise to drag Killua back by his ankles…**_

* * *

"Ne, Netero-san?" The recently hired waitress called to her boss. She was leaning over the counter, setting down empty glasses for Netero to wash later, when the older man looked up.

"Yes Komugi?"

"Are you sure it's okay to keep serving him?" By him, Komugi pointed over her shoulder at the chugging Leorio. Not having been here long, Komugi was unaware of everything that had happened to the man, and assumed that he was drinking just to get wasted and wallow in some shallow self-loathing.

"Ah, Leorio-kun…" Netero's eyes darkened with sadness as he looked at his once happy and energetic customer. With a sigh, Netero decided to fill Komugi in on the situation.

"_Seriously?!_" She shrieked, "He's drinking because a whimsical little brat who can't even come in here ditched him?"

Netero nodded. Komugi sure was a spunky girl; it was hard to imagine her as the sniveling girl who cried over everything as a child.

Slapping her hand against the wood of the bar, Komugi turned on her heel and stormed over to Leorio's table. It was a good thing it was near closing time and it was empty of other patrons, if anyone else had witnessed this Netero would have either lost a lot of business or be forced to fire Komugi.

"Oi! Leorio!" Komugi shouted, slapping her hand down on the table inches from his slumped face. He jumped back so far his chair tumble over and the dazed man had no choice but to look straight up into Komugi's enraged features. "You're drinking over a brat who ditched you _months_ ago? And he didn't even have the courage to tell you_ in person_?A guy like that isn't worth drinking over, let alone drinking yourself into a hole. Find a new guy and move on. There's plenty of them out there."

"What would you know?" Leorio mumbled, slowly climbing to his feet and righting the chair just so he could collapse back onto it again.

"I know that a difficult break up is hard to deal with, and even harder when it blind sides you. I also know that until you get a good kick in the ass you'll do nothing but go over every possible thing you could have done wrong and what you _might_ have done differently to change it. News flash, nothing would have changed. He still would'a ditched you in the same manner, it would have just been so much deeper into the relationship and you would have been even more hurt. Take it as a blessing that the relationship hadn't lasted overly long."

Netero blinked, as did Leorio.

"Keep up this kinda attitude, god forbid, the day comes he comes crawling back, you'll just say yes, go on your happy way, and spiral even further down when he pulls the same stunt again and again."

Leorio's jaw worked, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. Finally, he just nodded. With a smile, Komugi turned around and started cleaning another table.

* * *

_**Soon afterwards, Leorio and Chrollo both agreed that they should no longer be in a relationship. It was hurting them both, though they could still return to being friends (on the condition Leorio **__stopped__** calling Chrollo in the unreasonably early hours of the morning).**_

_**Leorio returned to the bar still on a daily bases, but only to order sodas and coffees, he was finally done drinking. **_

_**Komugi was happy to serve him anytime, and it wasn't long before they were actual friends. In fact, it was Komugi who introduced Leorio to Illumi, a college friend of hers that had been visiting.**_

_**Much to everyone's surprise, the two actually hit it off fairly fast. It wasn't long before the two were inseparable. They couldn't always see each other, but they talked to each other every day. Komugi was happy, though she took every opportunity to tease the long haired man about his increased visits.**_


	2. Fixing the Mistake

_A/N: Written for __**SpadePirates4Eva**_

* * *

**Synopsis: **Kurapika and Phinks are in a happy relationship until Phinks runs off with Senritsu. Kurapika, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Meruem and a brief, unhappy affair with Hisoka, then follows the wise advice of Killua and finds true love with Tonpa.

* * *

"_Kurapika?" Senritsu asked in her soft spoken voice. She was close to tears as she watched her friend's face change from expressionless, to hurt, to enraged, to expressionless again. _

_Kurapika… he just didn't understand. What Senritsu and Phinks were telling him… It couldn't be possible. It just __**couldn't**__… yet…_

"_P-phinks?" The blonde Kurta turned to his long-time boyfriend, who could no longer even __**look**__ at him. Kurapika turned back to Senritsu. "Why? I thought… I thought you were my friend."_

"_I-I am. I'm sorry. I-I-I…" Senritsu could no longer speak as the tears spilled over, running down her cheeks. She let out deep, wrenching sobs. Sobs at one point Kurapika would have helped sooth, but now… it was Phinks who held her as she cried._

_Kurapika watched, broken and hurt. He just… _

_Senritsu sniffed, seeing Kurapika turn his back on the two of them and silently walked away. She looked up at Phinks who returned her look. He had known that telling Kurapika would hurt him, it would hurt __**all**__ of them, but it would have been so much worse had they continued their relationship behind Kurapika's back._

* * *

After that, Kurapika had wandered around the city. He hadn't noticed his surroundings or the people, completely absorbed into his own pain. Even when the clouds burst open and poured heavily the rain it had threatened for the past few days, Kurapika neither paused nor ran for cover. It was as if he was unaware his clothing was soaked.

Which he was.

Kurapika only returned to the realm of reality when he bumped into someone, stumbled really. Only then did he come somewhat back to his old self. His body shivered from the cold, water dripped down his blonde hair to land in his eyes, blurring his vision. Wrapping his arms around himself Kurapika looked up at the stranger.

"Forgive me. I… I wasn't paying enough attention." Kurapika stammered as he attempted to regain his footing. His legs were shaky, much to his embarrassment.

"Are you sure you are okay?" The deep voice of the stranger asked, reaching out an arm to help steady Kurapika.

Looking up through dripping bangs, Kurapika looked over the man. He was oddly dressed in nothing but a short vest over his chest, and a pair of skin tight, green leather pants. The top of his head was covered in a wear hat that reminded Kurapika of a turtle's shell…

"I'm… fine." Kurapika replied. And even to his own ears he knew that sounded like a lie.

"Do you want a hand getting somewhere? I mean, it's raining pretty hard, you shouldn't be out here soaked like that."

"It's really okay…" Without warning, Kurapika's head swam and he fainted. Meruem caught the suddenly unconscious boy in his arms, distressed at what he should do.

Unfortunately, Meruem's nature got the better of him and he decided to take the poor unconscious man home with him and get him warm and dry. Since the blonde was so small, Meruem had no trouble picking him up in his arms and walked the short distance to his house.

* * *

Laying the boy down on his bed, Meruem stepped back. He knew the right thing to do was to get the boy out of his clothes, which were slowly soaking through his sheets, and into something dry. The only question was… could he do it without waking the boy?

With a resigned sigh, Meruem rummaged through his dresser in the hopes of finding something that could somewhat fit the blonde.

* * *

For Kurapika… _he wasn't sure where he was. He slowly opened his blue eyes to see before him Phinks and Senritsu. The two were slowly walking away from his, their shadows long yet never touching him._

"Phinks!_" He called out, hoping his boyfriend would hear his voice and turn to face him once more… But he didn't. Phinks continued to walk; slowly disappearing until all Kurapika could see was his long-time friend._

"Senritsu!_" Kurapika called, raising his hand as though he might actually be able to touch her. His friend… She never turned around, she couldn't hear him. She didn't care about him._

_Kurapika's hand dropped as she too finally left his view. Now he was all alone. Again._

_Only this time, he would never forget the pain of this day. _

_A tear slide from Kurapika's eye as he once more whispered the name of the man who had once mended his heart… and who had now been the one to shatter it…_

"_Phinks…"_

* * *

Meruem looked up from his task as the blonde whispered an unfamiliar name. Meruem looked back down and finished unbuttoning the white shirt, carefully peeling the drenched material and dropping it to the floor. Without meaning to, he ran his hands up the younger boy's chest, feeling the light ripple of muscles as the blonde shuddered at the touch.

Gulping, Meruem pulled his hands back to his own body and tried to calm his nerves. He needed to finish this fast, the temptation of the passed out, soaking wet, boy on his bed who was completely helpless…

Setting his features, Meruem reached towards the other's pants.

* * *

_Kurapika shuddered as he felt the ghost of Phinks' hands on his chest. They were light… it was just like Phinks to always worry that if he touched Kurapika too roughly, he would break. A second shudder ran down his spine as a moan came to his throat._

_Without thinking, Kurapika reached out, wanting to bring closer the man who's hands were now trailing along his waist, tugging at his pants…_

* * *

Meruem froze as he felt gentle fingers in his hair. So focused on trying to strip the boy without feeling anything, he neglected to notice the other's hands.

It was now Meruem who shuddered, feeling the fingers scrap his scalp until the met at the base of his skull. He was helpless to resist as he was pulled up, his body aligning with the smaller boys. He hovered above, gazing into the relaxed, yet sad, features of the blonde.

With too much temptation to resist, Meruem slowly lowered his lips.

* * *

_The soft feel of foreign lips against his own… Kurapika's back arched, brushing against the hard chest of another. Without thinking, he kissed back, opening his lips and inviting the other's tongue inside…_

* * *

_**The next morning, Kurapika's fever spiked and Meruem thought that he would have no choice but to take him to the hospital. True, he maybe should have done that in the first place, but other things had distracted him from what he **__should__** have done and what he **__wanted__** to do…**_

_**However, Meruem's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door and a red haired man who claimed to be picking up a friend. Confused, Meruem refused to let him in. But the red head forced his way in, uncannily finding his way to Meruem's bedroom and picked up the limp boy.**_

_**He also picked up the boy's clothes, which Meruem never had a chance to throw in the dryer last night. This left Meruem in an even bigger dilemma as he watched the red head leave… **_

"**Hisoka?" **_**The blonde had opened his eyes, looking into the red head's face. With a nod, Hisoka continued out the door and Kurapika blissfully went back to sleep.**_

_**After placing him into his car, covering him as best he could, Hisoka smiled up at Meruem.**_

"_**Thank you for taking care of my Kura-chan." He purred, climbing behind the wheel and driving away.**_

* * *

Humming, Hisoka carried Kurapika into his house and straight to his bedroom. He placed the feverish Kurta a top of his own silk red sheets before skipping off to gather everything he thought he needed to play doctor and nurse.

Today was going to be a good day in Hisoka's books, though Kurapika would never even remember.

* * *

_**And as Hisoka predicted, he took care of Kurapika the entire day, and only after midnight had passed was his fever broken. Hisoka smiled to himself, finally satisfied and closed his eyes to sleep.**_

_**Kurapika awoke the next morning, dazed and disoriented. His entire body seemed to contain a phantom ache, though he could not fathom from what. He looked to his side to find Hisoka, curled up and holding him tightly, fast asleep. Though strange, Kurapika did not find it unwelcomed as he otherwise should have.**_

_**In fact, Kurapika closed his eyes and went back to blissful sleep, content and warm encircled in Hisoka's arms. The magician himself smiled happily as Kurapika's breathing once more evened out. **_

_**And that was only the start…**_

* * *

**Two months later…**

* * *

With yet another irritated sigh from Kurapika, he picked up the clothes Hisoka had carelessly tossed to the floor last night. He had only been living with the magician for the past month, had been dating him only a little longer than that, but a slowly mounting irritation was building in Kurapika.

He _loathed_ dirt and disorganization. And Hisoka seemed to revel in it.

The first weekend Kurapika had moved in, he had taken up a mop and bucket and cleaned the house from top to bottom. Everything had been clean, sparkling and perfect… until Hisoka came home and went right back to messing everything up.

"I'm home~" Kurapika heard called from the front door as it slammed shut. A vein popped in his forehead. _Great, he's home early_, Kurapika thought none too pleased. "Kura~chan… Are you home, ne~?"

"Yes Hisoka." Kurapika called back as he trudged to the front door where the magician was still peeling off his shoes. At least he remembered to do _that_ if nothing else.

"Ah~ Kura-chan doesn't seem happy…" Hisoka leaned in to peck Kurapika on the cheek. He wiped it off instantly and caused Hisoka to pout.

"I think we need to talk Hisoka," Kurapika sighed and walked into the kitchen to set the kettle to boiling, "and it's important."

"Oh?" Hisoka asked surprised, following the blonde into the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar, propping his chin against his palm. Kurapika was silent as he prepared the tea for the two of them, gnawing his lip occasionally. He was good with words, but he had never really had to do something like this before.

Every time he had thought about doing this before, his thoughts had inadvertently gone back to Phinks and Senritsu…

But… Kurapika was unhappy with his relationship with Hisoka, and he did not want to continue being miserable.

"Hisoka…" Kurapika spoke slowly, watching as the other sipped cheerily at his tea, "I think I should move out."

The red head blinked, taken aback.

"O-kay…" Hisoka said, extending the two syllable word. He thought he should probable feel something, but he really didn't. Their relationship had been a little stale and… repetitive for Hisoka's taste anyway. If not for Kurapika, Hisoka would have no doubt broken it off soon enough.

"I'm sorry Hisoka, but I think this is for the best."

"Hmm… I am not going to stop you Kura-chan."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Positive."

* * *

_**The next morning, Kurapika moved his things out and back into his old apartment and from there things were normal in Kurapika's life. **_

_**Until…**_

* * *

"Come on Kurapika! You can't be acting like a loser all day!" The sixteen year old, silver haired boy whined at his friend. The two were in Kurapika's sitting room, Killua having come over when his girlfriend Pitou was too busy to be with him. It wasn't like Killua overly minded… but she was becoming too busy lately.

"Not today Killua, I'm sorry, maybe next week." Kurapika sighed, looking out the bay windows and at the brilliant summer sunlight. It seemed like a mockery to him that though his feelings were dark the day was the most beautiful of the season.

It was a year ago today that Phinks and Senritsu had broken the news to him. And though Kurapika had slowly gained happiness in the last ten months, today just seemed to be a day to wallow.

"Dude, you're more of a downer than my aniki." Killua tucked his legs up onto the couch, sitting cross legged as Kurapika turned back to face him. Sitting on his own chair with one leg crossed over the other, Kurapika was mute.

Kurapika remembered Killua's brother, Illumi, from the Hunter Exam. Was his mood really that bad? He hadn't thought so until now. Sighing, Kurapika set down his mug of tea and stood up.

"Alright Killua, where would you like to go?" With a wide grin, Killua hopped off the couch.

* * *

With shock, and if he had thought it through more Kurapika should _not_ have been shocked, when the two of them entered a coffee shop. It was one of the largest Kurapika had ever seen, as by nature coffee shops are small and cozy, and was nearly dead.

"It's the perfect time to come here. The morning rush as left and no one else shows up until nearly two." Killua announced happily, confidently walking to a comfy looking red leather armless chair in front of the centre fireplace, he gestured for Kurapika to take the other chair, "They also have this heavenly chocolate parfait and triple chocolate shocker cake."

Kurapika silently took the seat, glancing into the warm flames and involuntarily feeling himself relax.

"Hello Killua-kun." A female voice spoke and brought Kurapika's attention back. He turned to see a girl the same age as Killua with straight blue-black hair to her shoulders, her bangs falling into her eyes and though she was wearing a uniform, Kurapika noticed she was wearing motorcycle boots. Around her neck was also a bandana with a white skull printed on it.

"Hey Feitana, I didn't know you were working today." Killua easily replied, leaning back in his chair with a smile.

"I got called in," Feitana grumbled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her apron, "Do you want the usual? And what can I get for your friend?"

Killua nodded and allowed Kurapika to order for himself. The two were silent as Feitana walked off. Kurapika settled back into the seat and returned to gazing at the fire. Killua allowed him his silent introspection, happy just to have talked his friend into leaving the house.

"So…" Killua drawled as he picked up the fork for his triple chocolate shocker cake, "Do you want to talk?"

Looking at the white haired teen that Kurapika had known for years… he felt like maybe dumping his problems on the younger boy wasn't the smartest of ideas.

"No, but thank you Killua." The Kurta spoke as he looked between his drink and his friend.

"Well then." Killua dug into his cake with carefree abundance and Kurapika slowly sipped at his tea. No matter how many times he witnessed it, Kurapika was still flabbergasted that such a thin boy ate as much chocolate as he did… It had to stem from his training, that was the only logical explanation Kurapika had ever come to. Since Killua wasn't from a normal family, he wasn't exactly obliged to fit into normal rules.

"Here Killua." Feitana had returned with another oversized piece of cake just as Killua finished the first.

"Perfect timing as always." The young Zoldyck exclaimed and dug into this second piece. Kurapika felt his hair beginning to stand on end as he already felt sick to his stomach at the amount of sugar he was eating.

* * *

Once Killua had finished his "usual order" according to Feitana, (two pieces of triple chocolate shocker cake, three brownies with chocolate frosting, a chocolate parfait, and a hot chocolate) the duo left the coffee shop with Killua waving to the girl.

Killua stretched his arms above his head and contentedly patted his stomach,

"Man that was good."

"It was." Kurapika agreed with a nod. He would have to remember to go back their sometime soon.

"Now that I'm full, let's go. There's one place I want to go and there is someone I want you to meet." Killua took Kurapika's hand and dragged him swiftly down the sidewalk.

"Wa-wait! Slow down!" The Kurta called as he stumbled to keep up.

* * *

_**Kurapika was dragged by a happy Killua to, of all places, a casino. Sure that his friend would never be allowed in since he was underage, Kurapika was stunned as Killua waved to the man at the front door and made straight for the bar.**_

_**If that wasn't enough to send the Kurta into a panic, he nearly had a heart attack when many of the employees greeted him by name, and Killua greeted them back.**_

_**Forcing the blonde to sit on one of the free bar stools, Killua hopped up beside him and hailed over the bar tended. He was a short, roundish man with brown hair and a salesman's smile.**_

* * *

"Tonpa, meet my friend Kurapika. Kurapika, Tonpa." Killua gestured as he made the introductions. Tonpa sat a full glass of chocolate milk in front of Killua before turning to fully face Kurapika.

"Nice to meet you Kurapika. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Kurapika gave a small smile to Tonpa before turning to Killua, "Why am I here?"

Chugging down the large glass, Killua wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and smiled happily. Kurapika was really starting to hate that smile.

"I wanted you to meet Tonpa! I get the feeling you guys would be great friends. Actually, I wanted to introduce you before, but you were with Phinks… and then Hisoka… and then you were really down… But now, I think you seriously need to pick yourself up and move on. Tonpa's been through a lot so he might be able to understand you more than anyone else."

"Are you…?" Kurapika didn't know how to finish that question.

"All I am saying is that I think you and Tonpa are alike. See ya." Killua jumped down and disappeared before Kurapika could speak another word.

"How about a drink?" Tonpa asked as he slid over a glass of water.

_**And as much as Kurapika would hate to admit it sometimes, Killua was actually right. Over time, Kurapika returned to the casino to order a drink and he and Tonpa would talk. Soon they began to become friends outside of Tonpa's work.**_

_**And a few months later the two had agreed to go on a date.**_

_**Killua was happy for his friend, even if his own relationship was going to hell; at least his friend was happy.**_

* * *

_A/N: If you liked Feitana check her out in her own little one-shot **Feitana's Day **^^_


	3. Hisoka Beds The Zoldycks

_A/N: Written for myself_

* * *

**Synopsis: **Hisoka and Zeno are in a happy relationship until Zeno runs off with Feitan. Hisoka, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Silva and a brief, unhappy affair with Alluka, then follows the wise advice of Chrollo and finds true love with Killua.

* * *

"_Hisoka. I leave with Zeno. Zeno leave with me. Goodbye."_

Hisoka blinked as he listened through the message a second time. Well, this was certainly a surprise for the clown. Sure he had been having an on again off again relationship with the older man, and Hisoka wasn't _overly _attached in any particular way, but for him to hear that he was 'running off' with Feitan, of all people, was…

"Hmm~" Hisoka hummed, deleting the message and pocketing the cell phone.

Today hadn't been as dull as he had first thought, although now without Zeno to kill his boredom Hisoka didn't actually seem to know what to do with himself. _At least the day was still young_, Hisoka thought as he glanced at the sun, which was barely high in the sky.

With a smile, the clown walked down the sidewalk and into the busy downtown area.

* * *

Stepping through the open window on silent feet, Silva never paused and made his way directly to the man who was sitting behind the large wooden desk. The business man's head was slumped against his chest and in his left hand he held a pen.

Silva frowned the closer he came to the man. Something was off about this… stepping yet again closer Silva's attention was caught by the business man's chest. He wasn't breathing.

With a curse, Silva was forced to throw caution to the wind and approached his supposed target. Rounding the final corner of the large desk Silva placed his first two fingers against the man's throat and felt for a pulse. Before he could even confirm it, Silva was positive he was dead, as his skin was ice cold. He had been dead long before Silva even received the request.

Unhappy at this turn of events, Silva would be forced to call his client and return the amount he had already been paid for the hit. Silva was not a man who took credit for a kill which was not his. Even assassins had their pride.

"Oh~ What's this?" Turning to face the doorway, Silva was surprised to see a red haired man leaning casually against the frame. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he held a smirk on his lips.

"Who are you?" Silva asked when the man neither moved nor spoke again.

"Hasn't Illu-chan mentioned me? Hmm… how unlike my assassin." Silva was more than a little surprised to hear his son's, albeit shortened, name from the red head's lips…

Pressing his own lips together in a grim line, Silva decided to ignore the man. So long as he did nothing, it was of no concern to the Zoldyck. He did not feel the need for more work without being compensated for both his time and his effort.

Hisoka opened his mouth and licked at his bottom lip, taking in the appearance of he knew was Silva Zoldyck. Not only did he know the man by his reputation, but he was also aware that the man was Illumi's father, and Zeno's son.

He could have a little fun with this.

"Was this man your target or your client?" Hisoka asked without any real interest in the answer. The Zoldycks weren't exactly known for being 'talkative' – Illumi was a prime example of that. Taking a step into the room Hisoka gained Silva's attention once more and he decided to keep it by coming closer and closer to the larger man. "Or perhaps he was involved in something outside of a _professional_ relationship hmm~"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing, just talking is all. It is not every day I run into Illu-chan's father." Hisoka's attention turned towards the corpse. Hisoka doubted the older man had done the deed, for if he had he would have long since disappeared. So who would take a Zoldyck's hit?

Again, Silva felt more shock at the red head's familiarity with his son than he should have. Illumi was free to make whatever outside connections he thought would be of help to his profession.

Silva turned away from the dead target and the still intrigued clown, only to feel something tugging him backwards. It wasn't a hard tug, just noticeable enough for Silva to glance behind him. Seeing nothing immediately, he used _gyo_ to trace the line of aura back to its source; the smirking red head.

"Going so soon?" Hisoka asked, a full smile blossoming onto his features. "But we have only just met!"

Silva scowled.

"You'll get wrinkles if you do that too much…" Hisoka trailed off, for once actually unsure of how to address someone. Of course he had his Illu-chan… and on the rare occasions had addressed Zeno with the same endearment… But what do you call the man whom's father you have slept with, and whose son you wanted to fuck?

"Silva."

"Hmm?" Hisoka hummed, looking into Silva's blue eyes.

"My name is Silva. Now who are you?"

"Hisoka… It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Snaking his tongue out to lick at his lips, Hisoka pulled harder on the string of aura still attached to Silva's shoulder blades, forcing the older man to step closer. Hmm… this could be fun…

Smiling, Hisoka kept forcing Silva closer and closer until they stood with their chests touching. Still scowling down at the smaller man, Silva asked,

"What are you doing?" in a tone that sent little shudders through Hisoka's body. Oh yes, _that_ was a tone he loved to hear…

"Play~ing~" His hand came up to cup Silva's cheek, stroking his thumb beneath the older man's eye. "Hmm~"

Unhappy with how the red head was acting, Silva tried to forcibly move the man back. With little results, Silva once more used _gyo_ to discover Hisoka's aura was plastered to his body in every area that touched the other's.

"Release me."

"Now why would I want to release my new toy? Hmm~? Won't you play with me ne?" Grinding his hips against Silva's, Hisoka felt pleased when the other's arousal became increasingly evident.

Using his beloved Bungee Gum ability, Hisoka bound Silva's wrists together and pinned them to the wall, freeing both of his own hands to trail down the broad chest of the man until he reached his target. Stroking the member through the fabric Hisoka almost couldn't take the temptation of drawing this out and instead forced his lips to Silva's.

* * *

Killua roughly shoved his last sweater into his overnight bag and zipped it closed. He was fed up. Completely and utterly _sick_ of how Pitou was treating him. It was as if Killua no longer existed for him.

They were having such a great time until Killua left his relationship with Leorio and came to live with Pitou instead. From there, slowly and steadily, Pitou had made excuses on why the two couldn't spend time together. That Pitou was meeting friends, or he had work to do and Killua couldn't bug him.

Even on weekends Pitou didn't make an effort. Killua was left alone in the house day in and day out with nothing to kill his time but play online video games and look longingly at the front door, as if it might suddenly open and Pitou would come through.

"Lying bastard…" Killua mumbled as he slung the bag onto his shoulder and stalked out. He had already left his key on the table. There was nothing to stop him from leaving now, and no longer any reason to stay.

Slamming the door as a final act, Killua pulled his hood up and stalked off to his friend's place. It was close by, and Killua didn't know what else to do. He could never go back to Leorio after the way he had left him, leaving a note instead of actually _talking_ to him.

Taking the coward's way out…

"_Che."_ Killua was angry with himself. Kicking a pebble down the sidewalk, Killua stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued on, eyes trained to the ground.

* * *

Kurapika opened the door to see the down casted face of Killua. Without a word the younger boy barged into his house and slumped onto his couch.

Tonpa was sitting in the chair across from the boy and sent Kurapika a look that the blonde couldn't interpret.

Walking up to him, Kurapika knelt in front of the teen, lightly placing his hands onto the boy's knees and waiting until he finally looked up, unshed tears shimmering in his usually carefree and joy-filled eyes.

"Killua? What's wrong?"

Killua shook his head, jerking his knees up to his chest and saying nothing. He just wanted to be left alone. Maybe he shouldn't have come here… Kurapika was finally happy in his own relationship, Killua shouldn't do anything to screw that up.

But… for some reason, Killua felt comfortable here. And right now, he just wanted to be able not to worry. Closing his eyes, it didn't take him long to drift off.

Kurapika stood up, looking between the sleeping teen and his partner.

"Tonpa? Could you fetch Killua a blanket while I go make dinner?" The Kurta looked down at the boy's head, "I think we should let him be for now. He'll talk when he's ready."

Tonpa nodded and made for the second floor while Kurapika disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmm~" Hisoka hummed and ruffled the usually neat hair of his beloved new toy. Alluka looked up at the red head with a pout on his lips.

"Hisa…" Alluka grumbled as he tried to smooth out his hair, _again_. The pesky older man hadn't left him alone in _days_. He had suddenly shown up in front and the teen and discovering the fun he could have with Alluka, Hisoka had decided to stick around for a while. It wasn't like Illumi was answering the jester's calls anyways.

Rolling onto his back, Hisoka hooked his hands beneath his neck and closed his eyes. It was about time he moved on again. Alluka was entertaining at first but over the last few days he had slowly grown used to Hisoka's antics. It wasn't quite as much fun anymore.

"Hisa…" Alluka called the red head's attention and Hisoka opened his eyes into slits to see the cell phone he was holding out.

"Hello~?" He cooed into the device, wondering who it could possibly be.

"_Hisoka."_

"Kuroro… what a delight."

"_Do you have time to meet?"_

"Hmm… for my darling Dancho, of course I can make the time."

Alluka looked up as Hisoka closed the phone and stood up, ruffling his hair once more.

"Hisa?"

"Goodbye my little mouse." Hisoka smiled and left, leaving Alluka to wonder what was going on. At least the older man was leaving him alone… maybe now he could have a solid night sleep without being awoken in the middle of a blissful dream.

* * *

_**At the same time that Hisoka was meeting with his friend Kuroro, Kurapika had finally managed to coax the young Zoldyck into telling him what was going on.**_

_**Both Kuroro and Kurapika knew their friends needed help, but not entirely sure on **__how__** they could help. Kurapika suggested that Killua go outdoors more, while Kuroro all but kicked Hisoka's butt and left him alone with the words,**_

"_**If you don't smile, no one is going to want to get near you," before driving off without him.**_

* * *

Pocketing his hands, Hisoka strolled through the park, looking up at the sky and wondering if Kuroro was right. Would it help for him to smile?

* * *

Killua walked through the park, his eyes trained on the ground. Kurapika had told him to get out of the house and take a breather. It wasn't helping Killua mood much, but he guessed it _was_ better than sitting in front of the TV like he had been doing for the past couple of days.

The silver haired boy stopped beside the manmade pond and decided to sit and watch the light play across its surface. It wasn't as though he had a destination in mind, and Kurapika had told him not to return until dinner time.

Without realizing it, Killua had sat next to the red haired Hisoka, who was sitting with his elbows propped on his knees and watching the same light display as the teen.

* * *

_**And that was how the duo first met. Never speaking, just both sitting there and watching the lights. Slowly over the weeks, the two began to interact. They talked about mundane things neither really cared about and only asking the polite questions as a way to hear the other speak.**_

_**Eventually though, Kurapika's curiosity grew and he followed the teen one afternoon. He stayed back and watched from behind a tree as Killua and Hisoka talked. Kurapika left soon after with a smile on his face, it had been too long since he had seen the younger boy's carefree expression. **_

_**Things were finally smoothing out for Killua… and for Hisoka as well.**_


	4. Strings of Fate

_A/N: Written for _**_Florallover_**

* * *

**Synopsis: **Kurapika and Gon are in a happy relationship until Gon runs off with Leorio. Kurapika, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand withBisukeand a brief, unhappy affair with Basho, then follows the wise advice of Retz and finds true love with Machi.

* * *

Kurapika and Gon were sitting quietly across from one another. It was the most awkward dinner they had ever shared, that even included their first official date. Kurapika lowered his fork, wiped his lips with the cloth napkin from his lap, and stood up. Just as he was about to take his plate into the kitchen Gon finally found his voice.

"Kurapika?" The blonde turned his head enough to look sideways at the sixteen year old. "Are you… mad at me?" Gon ducked his head, not really wanting to see the expression Kurapika would make. He didn't want his… friend to be mad at him. Were they even still friends? Gon peaked up to see Kurapika's blank expression.

"No Gon, I'm not." And with that Kurapika turned away without another word for the entire evening despite Gon's various attempts to rekindle their friendship. He hadn't meant to fall for Leorio… hadn't even thought of the other older teen in that way until… Gon chewed on his lower lip as he remembered when Leorio had taken extra special care of him last winter when Gon had gotten really sick. He understood that it may have been Leorio's nature, but even for weeks afterwards Leorio had given Gon special attention, worrying about him constantly while Kurapika hadn't…

Gon sighed and simply turned out the lamp in the guest bedroom he was sleeping in for the night and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he and Leorio would be leaving since Leorio had found an intern position at a good hospital in the neighboring city. Gon thought that may make it easier on the two to return to being friends…

_Killua… _Gon thought as he wondered what his best friend would do if he was here to help right now.

* * *

Kurapika stood silently in the door way of the guest room, looking at the sleeping form of Gon before he sighed and closed the door. What he had said earlier was correct, Kurapika wasn't mad at Gon but that didn't mean he was okay with them splitting up. After years of knowing the boy and his love for him blossoming at the same time Kurapika had thought maybe he would finally have someone to call his again… But now with Gon being taken away by Leorio Kurapika was once again left alone.

Feeling not in the slightest ready for bed, the Kurta decided a walk around the block once or twice may do him some good. It was a lovely spring night so he did not even need to carry a windbreaker with him. No one else was about, something Kurapika was grateful for. His face was casted into a frown and there seemed to be nothing capable of making him smile, not even as the moon shone and casted mini reflections on the puddles that lined the sidewalk. It had rained heavily the past couple days a herald that winter was over and spring had finally arrived for good – or so Kurapika hoped.

Running one hand through his blonde locks Kurapika stopped a moment to stare at the real moon in the sky instead of the ones at his feet. It was a gorgeous sight… something he and Gon had done a lot of last summer. They would lay outside, side-by-side, on nights like this (on a blanket if the ground was wet) and would watch the stars until they fell asleep. The ghost of a smile came to Kurapika's lips. He was glad he had those memories; he didn't want to trade them for anything especially now that they were never likely to reoccur.

Stepping around a particularly large puddle, Kurapika neglected to avoid the woman who had come around the corner. The two bumped into each other and Kurapika barely managed to catch her hand to prevent her from falling onto the wet ground.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, clutching her white gloved hands to her chest as she ducked her head.

"Ah, no… it's okay. It was my fault anyways. I'm sorry."

She raised her head, peering at him cautiously from beneath her bangs, the rest of her long blonde hair collected into a high ponytail.

"I know that voice… Kurapika-kun?" As Kurapika looked closer he too recognized the person in front of him.

"Bisuke!"

"I knew it!" Bisuke clapped her hands as she twirled in her cute pink dress. "Wow Kurapika, long time no see!"

"Yeah… you too." He rubbed the back of his head a little awkwardly. Bisuke was Gon's teacher from years back. To run into her now…

"How are you lovebirds doing? I haven't heard from Gon lately. Is everything okay?"

…was not what Kurapika wanted. He shifted his feet and Bisuke took notice of his bunched shoulders. The delight at seeing the Kurta fell away and Bisuke instantly sensed something was wrong. Taking him unexpectedly by the hand Bisuke dragged Kurapika behind her and the two ducked into the closest bar.

She forced the younger boy onto a bar stool and ordered a couple of ice cold beers.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bisuke asked only when the two had received their drinks. It was likely Kurapika would refuse her help but Bisuke liked the kid - and Gon too - so she would ask anyways. Bisuke shrugged as she figured he may confide in her… and if not, then they could drink the night away!

* * *

**And drink the two of them did well into the early hours of the following morning until the bar closed and the two were left to wander down the streets, basking in the warm inebriated feeling caused by the alcohol. Without a sure destination in mind the two walked aimlessly, talking about inconsequential things, until Bisuke mentioned they were near her hotel and invited Kurapika up to her room for a cup of coffee.**

**Kurapika, still under the effects of alcohol, happily agreed. He tried to think of why he was even out tonight but the heavy train of thought left his mind the second the two of them entered the hotel's elevator and Kurapika became aware of just how close Bisuke was to him…**

**He would explain it away later as the alcohol taking control of him but what Kurapika did then would have shocked any of his friends – drunk Kurta or not.**

* * *

Standing immediately beside Bisuke as the two rode up in the small elevator, Kurapika's hands brushed the warm flesh of her's. It caused a heightened response in Kurapika, so abrupt that he couldn't help but do it again.

Bisuke too noticed the pleasant feeling of Kurapika's hand brushing her own. She leaned her body in his direction, their shoulders brushing and gooseflesh rose on her arms. It was such an enticing feeling… and in the confines of the elevator Bisuke was tempted to step even closer to the younger blonde.

However before she could take a step the doors opened and the two exited onto her floor. Bisuke lead Kurapika down the hallway, cursing her luck now that her room was located so far away, and tried to catch Kurapika's hand. She wanted to feel that warm flesh again!

Her impatience disappeared once they had finally reached her room, and without wasting time Bisuke swiped her key card (though she failed the first time) and lead Kurapika into her small rented room. The door automatically shut and Bisuke moved off to the small kitchenette area, remembering the main reason for leading him here was for coffee.

The Kurta occupied himself with walking to the large windows and looking down at the cityscape. How it looked under the early morning moonlight! It was a breathtaking scene.

"What do you take in your coffee?" Bisuke's voice brought Kurapika back from his thoughts, pulling him into his body again as he forced himself to face her. A little smile appeared on his lips as he noticed she had removed her gloves, one visible hand laid against the wall as she poked her head around it, the rest of her body cut off from his view.

"Milk."

"Alright, coming right up!" Bisuke ducked out of a view only to return a moment later in full body and carrying two steaming mugs of dark liquid. "Enjoy."

Each took a plush chair on opposite sides on the table that was placed beside the window they drank their coffees in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence at first but as time wore on each was beginning to grow uneasy. What could they say to one another? What could they possibly talk about? Kurapika refused to tell Bisuke what was happening between him and Gon (though she would probably find out from the spikey haired teen sooner rather than later) and Bisuke was trying to find a delicate way to force it out of him.

At last Kurapika finished his drink and stood to take the cup away, wanting to escape. It was late and he needed to get back home to Gon…

Bisuke's hand clasped the Kurta's wrist and he turned to her with tears filling his heads. There wasn't any reason for him to return to Gon anymore.

A shudder went through Bisuke at the contact with Kurapika, but the tears in his beautiful sapphire blue eyes were her undoing. Gaining her own feet and pulling Kurapika to her in one smooth motion, Bisuke crushed her lips to his. Her forcefulness shocked Kurapika. The cup slipped through his fingers and smashed to the floor, but was unattended as he too got caught up in Bisuke's rhythm.

* * *

**The next morning Kurapika escaped just as the sun came through the window, ashamed at what he and Bisuke had done last night though he shouldn't have been. He and Gon were no longer together, Kurapika could do what he pleased with whomever he pleased. But still the guilt nagged at him. So Kurapika returned, only to discover Gon had already left. All of his things had been cleared away, leaving no reminders for the Kurta. All he had were his memories… **

**However, despite Kurapika's personal life he managed to collect himself. He forced his unwarranted guilt away and took a much needed shower. The Kurta had work to attend to and he refused to let something as… trivial as his personal life get in the way of it. He was a man who took his duties seriously.**

* * *

Pushing open the heavy glass paneled door to the public library Kurapika could not help but stomp his feet and blow warm air into his cupped hands. The year had worn on and it was now the beginning of winter, the snow sticking to the ground and coating everything in white. Unwinding the scarf from his neck and folding it over his arm the Kurta made his way, automatically, to the rear book case where the nonfiction books were kept. He spent many hours here lately, pouring over any books he could find on his clan.

Pulling the cell phone from his pocket Kurapika sent a quick reply to Basho, his co-worker and, if Kurapika was to put a term to their relationship, lover. The two weren't technically together-together but the older dark haired man had a small protective streak when it came to the Kurta. If Kurapika wasn't going straight home from work Basho had wanted to know, it wasn't a big deal for him since Kurapika usually went straight home but today he had decided it was time for an outing. And what better place for him than the library where he could lose himself in any number of books?

Approaching the wall-long, floor-to-ceiling bookshelf Kurapika paused and contemplated what he wanted to learn about today. His fingers skimmed over the spins until he happened upon a book he had never seen before. Tugging it out, Kurapika decided he had found his book.

He settled into a wooden chair at one of the unoccupied square tables and started to read, only to be interrupted not five seconds later when one of the librarian's came over to talk to him. The girl was a high schooler who had gotten to know Kurapika over the time he had spent here during the summer and fall, the months following his break up with Gon. The Kurta had decided to drown himself in the world of past civilizations and sometimes a fantasy novel or three.

"Hello Retz," Kurapika greeted the girl who was across from him with her eager face propped upon her palms, leaning over the table so much it could be considered indecent.

"Ku~ra~pi~ka~" She sang with an undertone of menace that was ruined by a stifled giggle. "How come you haven't been around? You that busy working or something?"

"A little." Kurapika smiled a little, always relaxing around the girl without understanding why. She just seemed easy to get along with.

"Well I'm glad I finally ran into you because I have a serious favor to ask and if you say no I'm never allowing you into this library again."

"I don't think you have the authority to do that Retz."

"Don't start with the logic thing!" Retz wailed, stretching her arms to grasp Kurapika's side of the table and slammed her fore head upon the wooden top. It took her only seconds to recover, a small red lump forming in the center of her forehead now. "Seriously Kurapika I need this favor and I will owe you _huge_! Please, please, please! You're my final hope!"

Unable to stand firm against the pleading look Retz was shooting him Kurapika gave him and heard the girl out. The favor didn't seem all that terrible…

* * *

A week later and Kurapika was standing aside in the crowded room wanting to loosen the tie that seemed to be strangling him. He wasn't alone in feeling uncomfortable; the pink haired woman beside him also seemed ill at ease though Machi was doing a better job at concealing it than him.

Retz had asked him to escort her cousin, Machi, as the older woman attended this event. It was a high scale fundraiser for something, Retz had never told him the specifics – just that her cousin needed an escort and who could "keep Machi from strangling a certain red head if he happened to show up". Not entirely sure what Kurapika would do if the situation arose he decided to just ensure Machi didn't see any red heads.

There had been one other thing Retz had said about her cousin as well, and it floated through Kurapika's mind as he viewed Machi from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"_You and my cousin have a lot in common so I'm sure you could find middle ground to talk about… Just be careful and don't mention the past, 'kay? Talk about books, she's a real fan of medieval romance novels." Retz gave Kurapika wink and moved off to do her job before her chops could be busted for slacking off._

* * *

**Kurapika may not have known a lot about medieval romance, but he did know about the medieval era and took a chance. Surprisingly Machi was also fascinated by the time period, and the two were able to kill the night by discussing various topics. But it didn't end there. Kurapika and Machi had many conversations on many different topics and soon discovered many things they shared in common – just as Retz had said.**

**It took some time but eventually the Kurta asked Machi out for a proper date and from then on the two were nearly inseparable. Even Retz was astounded to learn the two were actually dating.**


End file.
